How Souls Connect In More Ways Than One
by Anti-Dimentio-chan
Summary: EDITED-Cinnori Shinjinx is a hearthob of the academy.Will she be able to choose between her two best friends?And will her fan-boy ever back down?REWRITING IN PROGRESS.
1. Character Descriptions

Character Descriptions for How Souls Connect More Ways Than One-------------

Cinnori Shinjinx

Age: Unknown (Rumored to be 13)

Height: Unknown

Type: weapon

Gender: Female

Race: Shinigami/Death Rabbit

Bio/Outwards appearance: She has long Red hair with darker red at the tips of her hair, Deep Red eyes like Soul's, Long dark red rabbit ears that rarely perk up because of her past problems with her want-to-be-lover, she wears a sort of black dress like shirt with the sleeves coming down after her shoulders *Think Vocaloid sleeves only attached to the shirt/dress*, and she always wears dress shoes. If she gets cut the blood that comes out is Blue, She has had her parents killed by another Death Rabbit.

------ (Former) Meister-----------

Misukage Himekawa

Age: Unknown (Was rumored to be 17-18)

Type: (Former) Meister

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Bio/Outwards appearance: Not much is really know about this strange woman, she had raven black hair and piercing dark pink eyes, she used to wear a miniskirt and sweater hoodie. But in the end she sacrificed herself to save her weapon and her soul got eaten by a demon.

* * *

Ashiwa Normin

Age: Unknown (rumored to be 14 or 15)

Type: Meister

Gender: Male

Race: Human/demon Wolf

Bio/outward appearance: He is the head of one of the baddest gangs around, he has a bad thing for one of the nicest girls in the whole school *AKA Cinnori*, He has Black hair with a lime green stripe through it, Black Wolf ears, Dark brown eyes, and usually wears a white shirt countered with black pants, he has a mean attitude and doesn't take anything from anyone, has amazingly never kissed any one, and hates anything that gets in the way of him and his beloved Cinnori.

-------------Weapon---------------------

None have gotten in this position yet because he had recently joined the academy, and is currently trying to get Cinnori to take this position.

---------If more characters turn up I will edit this and then I will tell you about them!!!-------------


	2. Three boys with One girl

A.N.: This is my first fiction for Soul Eater, so take at easy, okay???

Please, If I make a mistake please tell me so! I have very little knowledge of Soul Eater, so inform me if there's something I need to fix!

I don't own Soul Eater unfortunately… I DO own my Oc though!

If I did own it, Soul would be married to Cinnori…

Soul: WHAT?!?!!?!?!

Cinno: Yay! C'mon Soul-kun! *runs off with her beloved Soul*

Me: *Sweat drops* …They're obviously busy…

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

------------------------------------Chapter one: The Soul Crazy Rabbit Girl----------------------------

A small girl was walking down the hallways of the Shibusen academy, trying to avoid everyone now. She had Red hair along with Red rabbit ears and red eyes.

----Flash back----

She was cowering in a corner to the mean boys that were trying to hurt her.

"C'mon…fight back rabbit girlie!" One of them said as he slapped her face hard. She squealed out in pain and they laughed mercilessly. Another boy prepared to hit her again. She began to cry and say "Please…please stop…I didn't do anything to you!!!" "That's exactly why we're doing this..." Came a voice from the back of the group. She looked up in fear at whose voice that had come from. The boy who had stepped in front of her was Ashiwa Normin, the boy who had a thing for her, and he never stopped trying to get her to be his.

"A-ashiwa…why…?" All of a sudden someone stepped in front of her, blocking Ashiwa from her.

"Leave her alone, she never hurt anyone." Soul said as he gave a really cold glare to Ashiwa, making some of the gang members shudder. "And just who do you think you are?" Ashiwa asked giving him a just as cold glare. "S-soul-kun…" She said as she realized that her arm was bleeding. "Leave the girl alone now, and I won't hurt anyone." He replied as he locked eyes with him. Her heart seemed to be handed to the white haired boy that stood in front of her as a defense. Ashiwa sighed and pointed at the girl.

"You will be mine Cinnori Shinjinx." He said slowly and walked away with his frightened gang members. Soul glared at them again. "Bastards…" He growled and helped her up. She flattened out her skirt and looked at Soul. "Domo Arigato…Soul-kun." She said as she blushed nicely. He threw her his signature smirk. "Think nothing about it, Cinnori-san."

(A.N.: Look, they've been best friends with each other for a long time now.)

-----------End flash back-------------------------

She began to pick up her pace now, trying to avoid even more innocent people and looking out for those gang members that had hurt her so bad, then she runs into her worst nightmare, er, SECOND worst nightmare. It was Death the Kid….

"Oh how wondrous…I'm going to be dead sooner than I know…" She said as she sweat dropped and held her arm from pain.

Kid took a look at her arm and blinked a few times. "What happened to your arm?" He asked sweetly. (A.n. LOL, I saw the part where he said the 'WORLD IS JUST FABULOUS' so don't kill me Death the Kid fans!!!)

She sighed and looked away from him," it's nothing…just a cut…from a fight…" She said as he forced her hand off the wound, it was oozing a bluish liquid which was her blood. "You're bleeding-"

"Yep! See you good bye!" She managed to say as she rushed past him.

"Cinnori-"He started but didn't get to finish. Why did he even like that Death Rabbit girl? Even he couldn't explain some things…He only disappointedly walked along the hallway.

She kept running and running until she felt someone grab her and slam her against a wall. She squealed from the pain but was quickly shut up by someone's hand clasping against her face and when she finally looked up she saw…

Soul.

"Soul-kun…" She said as he released his hand from her mouth. He motioned for her to be quiet and she obeyed. "Why'd you do that?" She asked as she straightened her skirt out, a natural thing for her to do around him. "Because, Ashiwa is looking for you. You need to be more careful with three guys after you-"

"THREE guys?" She asked him, being confused. "I know about Kid and Ashiwa, but who's the third?"

"Er…I'm not telling." He said, obviously trying to keep his cool. That was everything to him nowadays.

She mushroom sighed. Why was he such an idiot most of the time? She turned her arm into the hilt of a sword and hit him over the head.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!"

"Cause your stupid." She replied turning her arm back. He glared at her and then began to walk away. Well she certainly didn't want to get caught by Ashiwa and his gang again, so she just followed.

(A.N.: Most of the time she just helps out others on missions, because her Meister died. Usually she just goes to help Soul and Maka.)

She wandered down to the place where there were missions lined up for everyone. Suddenly Cinnori spotted Maka. "Maka-chan!" She cheerfully said as she ran over to see her other friend.

"Hi Cinnori-san. So you gonna help us with the next mission?" She asked as she pointed to a piece of paper on the board.

"…What? We're going up against a Death Rabbit?" She asked as she peered at the slip.

"Yep! I think your healing abilities might come in handy!" Maka chirped. Cinnori nodded and looked at Soul. He shrugged and looked back at the slip.

"I'll have to ask Shinigami-sama first!" Cinnori said, waving to them both as she left for Shinigami-sama's room. Suddenly, she remembered she was cut and concentrated on healing herself. When she had healed the wound, she continued towards his room.

---------------------------Author's Note------------------------------------------------------------

Okay…getting off to a good start…huh?

I tried to keep as in character as possible, but I've only seen three or four episodes, so don't kill me.

If you want to flame, be gentle about it.

Review please.


End file.
